broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
082 Closer
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane walks slowly into the kitchen, passing the corner of the counter near Mabel's body and looking down toward the ground. He says "Mabel, please, don't be --" His eyes are tiny, blank circles, and his face is filled with trepidation. He's reaching tentatively towards the floor with one hand, bringing the other hand towards his face. The kitchen behind him is colored in hazy, mottled shades of dark purple, with no distinct features except for the corner of the countertop to his side, and large white flakes of snow are starting to blow into the room. ; Panel 2. Zane looks down at the floor, thinking "She is." His text is colored red. The checkered floor appears to have caved in, creating a hole about three feet in diameter that has wrinkled, puckered edges and seemingly no bottom. Mabel's lower body is lying near the edge of the circle, as if everything from the waist up has been swallowed into the hole. There's blood at the waist of her pink skirt, and her white apron lays limply over it, falling off to the side and spotted with blood. The hem of her skirt appears to be slightly ripped over her right knee, with a small bit of blood on it it, and there are small spots of blood on her legs. A trail of three lines of bloods extends from the floor next to her body and into the hole. The scene is colored in mottled shades of purplish-red, and large flakes of snow blow in from the open door behind Zane. The panel has no border, and the edges of the scene are wavy and rounded. ; Panel 3. Zane looks down at the scene, his hands balled into fists. His eyes are tiny circles, and his expression seems blank as he says "This isn't what I do to people." He thinks, in red text, "No. Not like this." The scene behind him is colored in shades of mottled red, and he's heavily shaded on one side, with light from the open door washing out his other side. Large flakes of snow blow in front of him. ; Panel 4. Zane is forced onto his hands and knees by a spasm of pain in his lower back. His teeth are gritted, and his face is anguished. The pain is represented by a splotch of bright red near his back, with cartoonish multicolored large and small stars coming from it, along with short, thin lines and lightning-bolt shaped lines. It appears to be much more intense than any other representation of pain in the series so far. The scene is colored in bright, mottled orange fading into bright white near the middle of the panel, and Zane appears to be crouching on the white part, the tips of his fingers sinking into it. The snow continues to fall around him. ; Panel 5. Zane, supporting himself on his knees and one hand, rubs his back vigorously with his other hand, and some small red stars come from his lower back. He raises his head, looking out onto a blindingly white scene. To his right is a hole in the ground, seemingly the same size as the one near Mabel, with the same wrinkled edges. Several feet in front of him are three figures lying face-up on the white ground and covered in wrinkled white sheets, with at least five other similar figures further behind them, some nearly vanishing into the background. The only parts of the figures that are visible are their legs from the calves down and the colors of their pants are all different but no further details can be made out. The two right in front of Zane may be men, while the one further to his left may be a woman. Several other pieces of large white fabric are floating in the air above the figures, the fabric twisting in the wind. There's a single word past the figures on the ground and among the pieces of fabric, positioned as if Zane is looking at it on the horizon. It has no speech bubble or thought bubble around it. It reads "Closer" and is written in red. The snow continues to fall over the scene.